Hogwarts' Gryffindor is Forever
by Thomas Radcliffe
Summary: Harry enjoys Christmas holiday with Ron. Yet someone gives him an annoying christmas present he will not forget. Chapter 3's up!
1. Harry's Wondrous World

**HOGWARTS' GRYFFINDOR'S FOREVER!!!**

**Author:** Thomas Radcliffe

**Notes: **

First of all I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to. They are copyrighted by J.K Rowling and Warner Bros Inc. 

This story takes place as Harry is 11-years-old and entered Hogwarts for his first year. It starts at the end of the Christmas Holidays when Harry and Ron discover that someone has returned to Hogwarts to give them a late Christmas present! 

This is my first story. I hope you like it. Comments would be appreciated very much! Thanks!

**********************************

**Chapter One: Harry's Wondrous World**

Harry Potter looked at the white snowflakes falling down from the sky. It was a couple of days after Christmas and the tinkling atmosphere was still present in the draughty hallways and the cosy Gryffindor common room. It seemed like ages ago that Harry entered Hogwarts. The school was still a mystery, especially the labyrinth of hallways and hidden rooms, but the young dark-haired boy had learnt to cope quite well with the sudden change in his life. At least he had celebrated a Christmas to remember in the Great Hall together with Ronald Weasley, his new best friend. Together they had devoured their presents. Harry never got that many presents before in his life; there were Hermione's and Miss Weasley's all wrapped up in colourful paper with a nice bow on top. He had found them underneath the nicely decorated Christmas tree that stood in the common room, glittering and sparkling on Christmas' Morning. 

Harry tried to concentrate again on the chess game. The paws stood frozen on the board and cast their small, black shadows on the squared surface. Wizard Chess was such a hard game. Was he ever capable of winning; Harry wondered while he sighed deeply. Opposite of Harry, there was sitting a boy with red hair. He was chuckling and winked. "I got you now Potter" he laughed and pointed at his white queen. "One wrong move and you're toast!" Harry looked frustrated and frowned deeply. His glasses almost slid of his nose. Luckily his hand could catch it. It always happened when he was thinking about something seriously. The skin on his nose started to wrinkle and his glasses would slowly glide forwardly until they reached the top his nose. With a small whoop it would then drop down. It was a funny sight and Ron chuckled even more. 

"I give up, Ron!" Harry sighed and smiled when he saw his friend putting his arms in the air. 

"I'm a genius": the red-haired boy shouted. 

Some elder students looked disturbed his way. 

"I'm the greatest Wizard Chess' Player in the whole world": he continued dragging about himself, knocking himself on the chest. Harry tried to hush his friend but Ron didn't notice. As proud as a peacock he climbed his chair. 

 "Even the great Harry Potter couldn't win from me. Even McGonagall can't beat me": he screamed almost hysterically. That moment someone touched Ron's shoulder. 

With a face of who-tries-to-disturb-this-great-gamer he turned around, looking in the poison-green eyes of professor McGonagall. His expression changed in a flash and Ron turned all red like a radish. "Pro…professor Mc…McGonagall" he stumbled lowering himself into his high chair. The head of the Gryffindor House looked sharply at the young Weasley. Her hand slowly slid over the scarlet furring of the chair until she reached a piece of golden rope that was sticking out of it. "Do not try to tempt me Ronald Weasley" she responded, twisting the golden tread around her long, bony finger. "A lot of pupils have tried to challenge me, only to end up DEAD". Ronald froze as the tread came loose with one smooth move of McGonagall's fingers. "Y…Yes Ma'am." Ron answered.

With a sigh of relieve he saw that professor McGonagall departed. Suddenly he noticed Harry giggling and he looked annoyed to his friend and stoke out his tongue. A cushion ended the tongue-sticking as it landed precisely on Ron's head. Shocked the red-haired looked at his friend. Then he jumped up, noticing the snare as Ron pulled a cushion from underneath him. But Harry saw the threat and pushed himself up as quickly as he could and he ran through the Great Hall. "Hey wait, you weasel": Ron squealed while laughing out loud and he started to chase his friend.

********************

Harry came first to the moving staircases. His heart was pounding in his throat and he was blushing heavily from the effort. A second later he saw Ron coming through the massive door that led to the Great Hall. For an instant he was looking around until he spotted Harry climbing the marble stairs. As quickly as possible he turned and started to follow the black-haired boy. Stairs flew underneath both boys' feet as they ran past the paintings, which were looking shocked and annoyed at the screaming pupils that had disturbed their afternoon slumber. Harry arrived first on the 4th floor, yet Ron was only a few inches away. Harry shrieked and run further and turned around the corner.

Suddenly he felt something cold against his cheek. Harry turned and saw that he had run straight THROUGH the Bloody Baron. The ghost looked angrily at the boy. He murmured something about 'those blasted youngsters' as suddenly a cushion shoot through his head. Totally frustrated he pointed a white finger at Ron Weasley whose smiling face appeared from around the corner. The corridor was shaking when the Bloody Baron started his lecture of 'how to deal in a decent way with old ghost'. Ron was nodding his head, agreeing with everything the baron said. His eyes flickered as he saw Harry who was shaking with laughter. It was certainly not his day. In the meanwhile the baron let out a sigh and continued his path, looking sternly at Ron Weasley who tried to keep his face straight as he saw Harry imitating the mad grumpiness of the Bloody Baron. 

A second later, the chase had started again. Hallway in, hallway out, the two boys laughed and sneered at each other, misleading one another by taking short cuts and hidden passage ways. Eventually Harry and Ron ended up cushion-fighting in the Gryffindor's dormitory. Ron just had hid Harry really hard when Neville entered the room. A cushion hovered through the room and landed on his head. The boy let out a scream and threw himself down on the floor.

"Oopsy-daisy, sorry Neville": Harry laughed and jumped on Ron's bed to attack the red-haired who had just slipped and had landed badly on his back. Harry fell on top of the youngest son of the Weasley's. The two boys rolled in a playful fight through the room like two young puppies. They passed Neville who was still laying on the floor, the received pillow pressed against his head. 

****************************************

Harry awoke with a loud yell. He opened his eyes and looked at Ron. They were laying both on Harry's bed. They must have been fallen asleep. How odd, Harry wondered. He couldn't recall ending the fight. The white pillows laid motionless on the floor. There was something wrong. Harry could feel it in his bones. Something fishy was going on and he had the annoying feeling that he soon was going to find out a nasty surprise. He looked around and scratched his hair. Perhaps some magic would help him. His eyes wandered to the closet. With a big leap, Harry left the bed and ran to it, his eyes searching for his wand. "Where is it, where is it" he whispered eagerly. His hand touched the cold wood. It was gone! His wand was gone. Not only his wand, but every single wand of the Gryffindors'. Suddenly Harry noticed a little note pinned at the inside of the door. Slowly he walked towards it. The green colour of the symbol made him shiver. The Slytherin's snake looked repulsing on the white sheet. The red ink looked like blood. The untidy handwriting and large stains were reflecting in the light of a candle. Not at ease, Harry took down the paper. "What's going on" a husky voice said. Harry turned around and looked seriously at Ron who was stretching himself on the bed. 

"Someone has stolen our wands!" Harry answered and showed his friend the letter. 

_"Dear Gryffindor-twerps,_

_Merry Christmas! Thank you for falling under our sleeping-spell. You were an easy target, and we didn't expect less of tykes who are pathetic and incredibly stupid. Your wands are now in hands of the Slytherins. If you want them back, come and challenge us in the garden after supper. IF YOU DARE, that is! Be sure to bring Harry Potter as he is of particular interest to us._

_Your dear old friends _

_Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."_

Harry let go of the letter. The piece of paper hovered through the room and landed on the scarlet carpet in front of the boys' feet. Draco had pulled out a nasty trick. Only one day back and he was already defying the Gryffindors. "What must we do": Ron whispered nervously, his fingers pinching his sweater his mum had especially made for him. Harry sighed and muttered: "we must get them back! This will be one exhausting evening." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

**************************

First chapter finished. I'll work hard on the next! It will be up soon!

Thomas Radcliffe xxx


	2. Fragments of Future and Friendship

**Chapter two: Fragments of Future and Friendship**

Hermione Granger looked surprised as she saw Harry and Rod walking down the hall way, whispering short sentences, their eyes moving from side to side as they expected to be caught any minute by a troll. Harry looked pale and his glasses were all dirty. Ron on the other hand was blushing and turned scarlet as he saw Hermione gazing at the two friends. Without saying a word, Harry and Rod approached her. "What happened": she asked as the boys stood in front of her, their eyes black and sadly staring at the marble floor.

 "It's Malfoy": Ron stuttered. "That creep placed a sleeping spell on the Gryffindor's dormitory and stole all our wands." 

Hermione gasped. Now it was her turn to blush. Her hands formed a wrist. Angriness was piling up inside her stomach. She was ready to explode any seconds. As she noticed a grinning Draco entering the Great Hall, she grabbed her wand out of her suitcase. She coughed loudly and started to walk in Malfoy's direction. Suddenly a cold voice made her freeze. 

"Well, well, Mister Potter and his fearsome friends. All ready to start a new year at Hogwarts."

Professor Snape approached the three friends, his black cloak forming a fan of black cloth that seemed to float. He stopped in front of Harry and he clapped his hands together and let out a rather unpleasant laughter. It sounded more of a yell and it echoed through the Great Hall. The sky-shaped ceiling seemed to darken for a second, but then got back its velvet colour.  Hermione saw Draco glance her way. He sneered and his mocking, grey eyes were filled with hatred. As he noticed professor Snape, he grinned and turned to his friends Crabbe and Goyle, who were tossing pieces of bread to Neville, who was sitting lonely at the large, wooden table of the Gryffindor's, almost crying. Goyle was the best thrower, as his bread landed perfectly on Neville's head, forming a bread-like hairdo. His friend Crabbe was more pathetic and his pieces of bread got nearly a few inches from where he was standing. Suddenly a flock of owls flew straight towards Neville, picking away the bread. Neville started to scream hysterically as his hair was picked too by the greedy beaks of the Hogwarts' post delivery service. In the meanwhile Draco said something to his friends who were laughing and pointing at Neville, and instantly they dropped the bread and looked at Hermione. With a little click of Malfoy's finger, the two boys conjured a dozen of wands. Evilly they waved with them, making all kinds of purple clouds appear who instantly vaporized, leaving an awkward smell. In the meanwhile Harry could only watch helplessly how his dear wand was being swept through the air, as professor Snape was revising all rules to which pupils must accustom, his voice sternly and slowly trembling, making the three friends feel even worse. 

When he finally ended his lecture, Draco and his loyal companions had already left the Great Hall. "Do carry on now, Potter." Snape grinned. Then he turned viciously in Neville's direction who was still sobbing, touching the bold stains on his head and started to terrorise him by telling him all kind of stories about how pathetic it was to weep in front of a teacher.

************************

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor's room. More and more students found out their wands were stolen. A panic raised in the common room. The scarlet carpet was constantly touched by dozens of feet who were moving rapidly, their owner's crying out curses and nasty words, all condemning the Slytherins for this cowardly act. It was repulsive to think that a Slytherin had entered the common room, but it was even more excruciating to know that the enemy of the Gryffindors' house had touched their precious wands with their foul hands. Repining and showing repentance of the fact that they didn't be more careful, the students paced up and down. Luckily Percy, the Gryffindor's prefect was calm. Carefully he read the note Harry had found. Suddenly he stood up. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Even Neville who was pressed in a small corner of the room, petting his toad looked up. 

- "It's insulting how those foul Slytherins have broken into our dormitories and stole our wands! However, we cannot go to professor McGonagall to explain what 

    happened! It's our own responsibility. We left our wands here, all knowing the risks. Tonight, I'm going to bargain with the Slytherins to get our wands back!"

- "You mean we will not duel them!!!" Ron yelled.

Percy frowned and looked impatiently at Ron. 

- 'First of all, RON, we are not allowed after supper to wander around in the school buildings. Secondly professor Dumbledore will not be pleased as he hears that there is a fighting planned. And thirdly, if we get caught, none of you first year students would have a good excuse to be up that late. Tonight there is a prefects' meeting. I will haggle with their prefect and ask to reason. I'm sure they will return our wands."

Harry looked at Hermione. She nodded. There was no way that Draco would give back their wands. He had stolen their most precious possession and he knew it darn well. Perhaps he wasn't as smart as most students, but Malfoy had a nose for evil plans. People rumoured around that Malfoy even betrayed his own Slytherin roommates, yet no one had any proof. If there was one person no one could reason with, it was Draco Malfoy. Harry shivered. He felt Hermione's brown eyes on his face and so he tried to smile. But he failed and his lip was shaking with annoyance. If he could only teach that Malfoy a lesson he would never forget. But how? Harry hadn't got an idea how to deal with this sort of people. Draco was even worse than Dudley. His cousin always bullied him, but at least he could defend in one way or another, but in the case of Draco he didn't know what to do. Harry's glasses were moving again and were ready to drop of his nose, when the door of the Gryffindor's room was slammed open. Professor McGonagall entered. 

- "What is this fuss about? Go immediately to the Great Hall. Diner will be served any minute now. Come on!!! Oh and Mister Potter, I like to have a word with you."

The Gryffindor students rushed outside. Hermione jotted something down on a paper and she gave it to Harry, before she was hurried out by McGonagall. A sudden quietness overwhelmed Harry as he was sitting all alone in the common room. The fire place was spreading a nice warmth and was crackling lively, painting Harry's face in tints of orange and red. Professor McGonagall took place in the large armchair that was standing in front of the black-haired boy. She closed her eyes and looked through her eyelashes at the boy. Her fingernails ticked nervously on the wooden table that was standing on the left of the armchair, beautifully decorated with a fire breathing Griffon. She coughed, turning her head towards the flames, which were licking the wood that was burned black. 

- "Mister Potter, I'm most delighted that you took the challenge and accepted my proposal to become Gryffindor's seeker. Quidditch is as you know a very popular sport and at last we can defeat those howling Slytherins."

Harry blushed. The thoughts were running through his head. What should he do? Should he inform Miss McGonagall about the missing wands? Should he tell her about Draco and his repulsive plan? He didn't know what to do or what the right attitude was to face this sort of problems. He saw that McGonagall was still gazing into the fire, her cat-like eyes absorbing the image of the sweltering image of the bursting flames. 

- "I know it's hard to face them, Potter. But I have fate in you. I didn't give you that Nimbus 2000 for nothing! I wish your father was here to taste your success. He was a great Quidditch player. The best I've ever seen. It's in your blood, Potter. It flows through your veins and I am so happy it is. I trust in you, Potter!"

McGonagall turned her face and smiled caringly at Harry. He smiled back, feeling confused. Suddenly the professor stood up, she walked to Harry, pulled him out of his chair and hugged him. The black-haired boy lay smitten in her arms, smelling the strange scent of wild daisies. 

- "Remember Harry, many died for you, yet you are the boy that lived. Never forget that your mother and father stay with you, forever.

As sudden as McGonagall had clenched him in her arms, she released him. She nodded at the boy, wished him a nice diner and stepped out of the room, leaving Harry alone. The boy didn't know what had happened. Strange things were occurring recently; first the missing wands, then McGonagall who goes sentimental. It all was too weird to be true. Suddenly Harry felt Hermione's note pressed in his hand. Interested by this discovery, he unfolded the paper. In a neat handwriting, curly letters were saying:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have a plan! Tonight at 9 o'clock at the Entrance Hall. Bring the invisibility cloak._

_                                                                                                                                       Hermione._

**************************

Harry was sitting in front of the mirror of Erised. He looked at his parents. They looked happily, but they couldn't cheer him up. The invisibility cloak was hanging on Harry's shoulder, making a tremendous hap in his body, but the boy didn't notice. Down the corridor, he heard the bells of Hogwarts ring eight times. In one hour he had to meet in the Entrance hall with Hermione and Ron. He didn't know what was going to happen. The future remained a dark mystery, he was forced to undergo. Doubting and hesitating he looked at his parents once again. They had leaned over Harry in a comforting way. It seemed like they were really here, but a cold breath of wind, warned Harry that he was dreaming again. Reality was cruel and so he was ripped out of his dream world once again with the acing thought that somewhere far beyond his reach; his parents lived happily bound to eternity. He didn't even have a picture of them; they were part of his memory now. A dark memory of green flashes and the scary knowledge that Voldemort was still alive. The moon cast a blurry light down the window, reflecting in the mirror. 

I wonder what Draco must see when he looks in this mirror; Harry thought. He could see Malfoy standing in front of the glass, laughing evilly as he saw himself as master of the Dark Art, making people bow at his eternal will, enslaving the Muggles and enchanting the world so it would become a nightmare. But was the mirror showing the future? It couldn't? Yet it had shown Ron he would become a prefect and leader of the Quidditch club, but the mirror also showed Harry's parent. Could it be the future? Harry sighed. He hoped it was the future, yet something was acing in the back of his mind, trying to find a way through the clouds of confusion that flooded his brains. It would be wonderful to meet his parents again. There MUST be some sort of magic to make them live again.

Harry stood up. There was no time for thinking about the future. There were more important problems now! He put on the invisibility cloak and left the room, the mirror of Erised shining magically and an old man watching the boy leave…

TO BE CONTINUED

*****************************

**Note:**

Perhaps some people wonder why Harry still beliefs he is seeing the future in the mirror. This scene takes place before Dumbledore's conversation with Harry and the library scene!

Well another chapter is up! Hope you like it! Anyway, review please… 

Thomas xxx


	3. A Midnight Duel

**Chapter three: A Midnight Duel**

At nine o'clock precisely, Harry turned up. Hermione and Ron were already waiting for their friend. Silently they threw the invisibility cloak over their heads. The night was cold and little snowflakes bounced on the cold breath of the northern wind when the three friends opened the wooden gate that led to the gardens that lay gloomy in the shade of the Forbidden Forest. Ron was sniffling loudly. Hermione turned around and looked in the face of the red-haired boy. "Will you knock it off Mister Weasley! Or do you want to blow our cover?" she sneered. "Sorry": Ron muttered and silently they continued their way, following the amber coloured path that led straight passed the greenhouses. Harry looked behind him and grinned. He saw their footprints in the snow and with every step another pair of them seemed to appear as by magic. The stars were shining dully tonight and surrounded the moon that played hide and seek with the large clouds that slowly emerged from the horizon that looked remarkably bright. A thick mist was hanging above the white grass fields. Harry could see the Quidditch field laying quietly in the light of the moon. The flags on the colourful towers were slowly moving, calmly enjoying the breeze. There was nothing out of order Harry thought, as his friends descended one of the limestone staircases that let to Hagrid's little hut. Darkness was falling rapidly now and the willows planted at the southern walls were casting their shadows playfully on the brick walls. Nothing was moving. The wind suddenly stopped its whistling and the snow stopped squeaking underneath their shoes. A dark cloud passed the moon and darkness surrounded Harry. Suddenly Hermione, who was taking the lead stopped, which caused Ron to bounce against her and which made Harry, who was taking the rear end, knocking his head against Ron's. 

- "Be quiet": Hermione whispered angrily. 

- "Cheez, you would want to warn us next time you stop all of a sudden": Ron started to whine, touching the bruise at the back of his head. A bulb as huge as a mushroom was slowly growing between the red hairs on his head. 

- "Be quiet Ron!" Hermione repeated, grabbing Ron's arm.  The red-haired boy frowned for a second and then raised his shoulders muttering a few excuses. Hermione sighed and looked at Harry. 

- "Look there!" she said and pointed at the grass field laying in front of them. Harry stood on his toes to see what Hermione meant, but he couldn't see anything. Annoyed by the inability to spot a single disturbance, Harry sighed and slid his glasses at the point of his nose. He was about to give up, as suddenly he saw little sparks of green fire sprouting out of the ground. 

-"That must be Malfoy" he whispered and he slid off the hill on which they were standing, followed by Hermione and a surprised Ron Weasley. 

********************************

The journey to the grass fields wasn't as easy as Hermione had expected. Huge roots were sticking as hidden traps underneath the pureness of the snow. Ron fell several times, tasting the coldness of the snow that found a way into his sweater and trousers. He hated this white fury that seemed to attach to him every time he tripped. His red scarf was already wet by the many unpleasant drops. Even Hermione had difficulties standing up. The snow seemed to suck at her boots. More than once, she had to stop and catch her breath. Harry on the other hand marched through the white blanket like he was walking on a straight, smooth road. Something in him was making him stronger than he had every imagined. He was sweating tremendously but he didn't care. The thought of finding that creepy Draco down there was aching in the back of his mind. Finally the three friends reached the end of the slope. Packed up like a couple of eggs in a frying pan, they sat together and looked from underneath the invisibility cloak at the weird scenery that was taking place a few inches away. Malfoy and his two friends Goyle and Crabbe were hysterically dancing around a black cauldron. From underneath it, flames burst out and danced in the icy air until they were swallowed by the clouds above. Their cruel laughter made Harry shiver. He saw how Malfoy put on a heavy, velvet cloak and was spreading his arms, followed by his companions who copied every move Draco made. The three figures dancing around the smoky cauldron made Harry think of witches in the Middle Ages who tried to practise secret spells in the dark woods that separated villages and towns from each other. Attentively Harry listened to the song his archenemy was singing. Malfoy had a clear soprano voice, and it bedazzled Harry completely. Who would ever have guessed that Draco would fit in perfectly in a cathedral's choir? Harry giggled and winked at Hermione, who clearly was thinking the same thought as she showed her white teeth. The lyrics however were nevertheless fitted to be sung in a Cathedral; words of wickedness, as cruel the boy who sang them. Harry felt Ron stiffen as he heard the lines flutter through the nightly sky.

_Slytherin, Slytherin as mean as can be_

_Making malice pour out of me_

_Filling my heart to the brim with cruelty_

_Slicing my soul with infinity_

_Help us to find darkness inside_

_Show us the will to dominate all life_

_For Slytherin in heart and bones_

_Turning soft-spots into stone_

_Gryffindor is our prey at hand_

_Make them once and for all understand_

_That Slytherin embodies this Hogwarts School _

_It is our black wizardry that rules!_

_Slytherin, Slytherin, makes us strong_

_Slytherin, Slytherin, the house to which we belong_

_Slytherin!_

As Malfoy sang his last phrase, he conjured a couple of wands from underneath his cloak. Goyle and Crabbe were looking with big eyes as their friend made a little pirouette and started to run around the black kettle that started to simmer dangerously, changing colour more rapidly as Draco was screaming more intensely. At the highlight of his performance he suddenly stopped and gazed through the damps of the smouldering cauldron at his companions in crime. His evil smile made them scared as they backed up a little. Draco's blond hair was waving on the wind that suddenly began to whistle again through the tree tops. An owl shrieked and flew away. Harry bit his lip. What was Malfoy up to? Nervously he looked at Ron. The red-haired was staring obsessed at the black cauldron that let out thicker fumes than before. Draco bent over the cauldron. A high girlish giggle escaped his throat.  

- "It's time we showed who is really the boss at Hogwarts! I, Draco, scion of the great Malfoy-family, will now get rid once and for all of those annoying Gryffindors who made my life so miserably. Once that annoying Potter is here, I will challenge him to a duel!

Harry gasped as he heard his name flow over the lips of his most hated fiend. His hands clamped some snow that instantly melted in his warm palms. Meanwhile, Draco pointed at Goyle and Crabbe. The two comrades slowly approached Draco who impatiently looked at his friends. Once they were in front of him, he threw them two wands. Goyle caught his without trouble. But Crabbe… The poor boy had to dive into the snow to catch the wand, badly bruising his arms. A little stream of blood flowed out of his nose. Goyle helped his friend up his feet again, staring at Malfoy in a scared way. The blond boy was walking towards Crabbe. He is up to something, Harry thought, as he looked repulsed at Malfoy who stopped in front of the bleeding boy. His tiny, white finger slowly touched the boy's lips, which were coloured by the red substance pouring out of his nostrils. 

- "What a pitiful waste of good wizard's blood!" 

Draco's eyes flickered as he brought his finger to his own mouth and sucked away the blood. 

- "How I wished this was Potter's blood!"

Now it was Harry's time to stiffen up. The hatred towards Malfoy was boiling inside his veins. He was ready to stand up and reveal himself, but Hermione could hold him down by pushing with full weight on his shoulders. Goyle suddenly looked their way. Did he notice anything? The boy looked a bit dull at the garden entrance. He nodded and then focused on Draco again, as he ordered Goyle and Crabbe to be ready any second.

- "NOW you can proof yourself as a wizard, my dear boys. I want you to cast a tremendous spell on me!"

For an instant, the two boys stared at Draco who was standing in front of the cauldron, tempting them as he hit his hand harshly against Goyle's cheek. "COME ON, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" he screamed. Crabbe was the first one to cast a spell. With a loud voice he condemned Draco to turn into a frog, as Goyle wished for Draco to petrify immediately. Harry looked surprised as Hermione was writing the words down a piece of paper she had found inside her pockets. As she saw Harry's face she smiled and murmured that it could come in handy someday. But Harry was more surprised as he saw Crabbe turn into a frog and to see Goyle struck down, totally turned into stone. He heard the high voice of Draco echoing through the garden. 

- "It worked!!!! Those stupid Gryffindors won't even know what hit them! My reverse spell worked!"

That was it. Harry couldn't take it any longer. Before Hermione could stop him, he had whooped off the cape. Draco was surprised when he suddenly came eye to eye with his most hated enemy. But the surprised glance quickly was replaced by one of mockery. 

- "Well, well, Harry Potter, ready to fight me!"

- "That's right Malfoy. This time I won't spare you!"

- "Boohoo, I quiver with FEAR!"

- You should, because you won't be able to quiver when I'm done with you!

The two archenemies were making circles around the cauldron. Draco snapped his fingers when he saw Hermione and Ron appearing from underneath the invisibility cloak. A purple cloud surrounded the group of youngsters standing in the garden, popping Goyle and Crabbe back to their normal selves. Draco laughed and picked Harry's wand out of his pocket. The black wand was shining mysteriously in the light of the moon, who had won its fight with the dark clouds. 

- "Ready for a little magic, Potter!"

- "Nice try Malfoy, but this time, I'll get you with my bare hands."

Harry made his hand into a fist. The collision was huge when it hit Draco's left cheek. Harry even thought he heard something crack. But his sudden reaction was responded by a fist in his stomach. Like a madman, Harry dropped on Malfoy, but the blond boy had seen the sudden danger and had figured out a save landing on the snow. The two enemies were scratching and biting each other, ripping out each other's hair. Blood splattered everywhere as Harry broke Draco's nose. A loud scream echoed through the garden. For a moment Harry stood frozen, seeing Malfoy shake underneath his body as a fish on a hook. This abrupt reaction left Draco time to think. With a clever move he threw Harry of his body and placed his hand on the black-haired boy's throat. Harry felt how he was strangled and tried to escape this horrible death. Helplessly he looked Hermione and Ron, who were struggling with Goyle and Crabbe. It was useless to accept any cooperation of his friends. He felt Draco's warm breath on his cheek. "I'll kill you Potter": he heard him whispering, unleashing a wave of hot air mixed with burning saliva on Harry's face. What should he do? Harry was totally confused. He had underestimated Malfoy's strength. Suddenly Harry slammed his head against Malfoy's.  They both screamed of pain. 

- "Now it's enough" Draco yelled!

The boy stood up rapidly and took his own wand out of his black cloak. He pointed the white end of it under Harry's chin.

-"Your story ends here!" he giggled. 

He looked once more in the brown eyes of Harry. Then his lips slowly started to pronounce a spell which would finish Harry off!

TO BE CONTINUED

*************************************__

Cliff-hanger? Never heard of that term before :p  Anyway thanks for the reviews, and if you are still interested, please do continue!

A new chapter will be up shortly

Thomas xxx


	4. As Great Wizards Should

**Chapter four: As a Great Wizard Should…**

Harry thought he was going to faint. He felt Draco's warm body pressing on his, a dangerous wand pointed at his chest, whispering words of a dark curse filling his ears. Memories flashed before his eyes, green flashes of light blinding his view. The snow underneath his body was soaking his cloak. Somewhere in the distance Harry could hear Ron scream but he had lost all means of direction or time. It felt like he was floating in a vacuum glass boll, not allowing him to breathe. The blood in his veins was slowly turning into ice, constructing a layer around his fast beating heart. 'This it is, this is the end of Harry Potter' he thought, closing his eyes, trying to gasp some fresh air. 

Suddenly a loud voice thundered through the garden. A jolt of fresh air was catapulted to Harry's brain, which made him awake with a shock out of his trance. He opened his eyes. He felt Malfoy shivering on top of him; his white cheeks trembling with fear, his eyes twisting nervously, as the person that stood on the outskirts of the bleak garden came strolling down the slope. Hermione crawled to Harry, leaving Crabbe alone who was trying to hide his wand behind his back. "You are brave Harry": she whispered and her blandishment made Harry blush with excitement. He felt Malfoy standing up. His black cloak touched Harry's cheek for a moment and then the soft cloth was jerked away furiously by Draco as he stood eye in eye with Professor Dumbledore. Harry looked up and saw the mad face of the old wizard. It struck him and a wave of deep respect flood his body, as he had never seen the headmaster of Hogwarts angry. Malfoy must be thinking the same thing as his cheeks coloured into a funny scarlet blush. Ron helped Harry up his feet again. A bit dizzy, the six pupils followed Dumbledore. None said a word. What was there to talk about anyway? They could expect the worst punishment, if they didn't get expelled. Hermione started to cry silently. Harry put an arm around her shoulders, touching his bruised lips with his other hand, painfully smiling at his friend. "It will be all right": he comforted the girl. She nodded and hid her face in her hands. The doors of the Great Hall opened with a swing. The fireplace was burning happily, spilling big red flames on the black logs, but Harry didn't notice. He saw the stern faces of Professor McGonagall and Snape, blazing with angriness. 

****************************

"And to think that you didn't inform me!" McGonagall ended her speech. "I subtract 50 points each for both Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Harry chuckled as he saw Draco's face, his lip hanging low, his eyes empty and cold. But his smile faded away as he looked at Dumbledore's sad face. He must be really disappointed. He was sitting in his usual chair, nipping a cup of coffee, but his emerald eyes looked gloomy. "Go to your dormitories now. It's been enough for today": he heard Professor McGonagall scream. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle turned around, muttering something like 'I'll get you for this Potter'. They were punished even worse than Harry and his friends. They got three detentions, helping gamekeeper Flinch capturing toads in the backyard. McGonagall had threaten to expel the three boys, but Snape had interfered and had debated with his colleague for about an hour, finally convincing her not to be stubborn and let them all stay. Malfoy was lucky again. Harry sighed. In a way Harry felt relieved. He couldn't imagine Hogwarts without Draco. Harry saw Dumbledore nodding. Surprised he looked at his shoes, who were covered with a filthy blubber. Suddenly he felt the tiredness knocking him down with the mallet of sleep. He yawned and was ready to leave the Great Hall as he heard Dumbledore call out his name.

He slowly turned, seeing how Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall. Slowly he approached Dumbledore. The old man stared at the young boy in front of him. His face was reflecting in Harry's glasses. 

- "I'm very disappointed in you Harry Potter."

Harry coughed and dragged him in front of Dumbledore. Ashamed of what he had done, he nervously pulled his shirt.

- "Yet, deep in my heart, I have this feeling of pride. The trick Malfoy pulled the Gryffindors was out of range, I admit, and when I heard Percy argue with the prefect of the Slytherins, I knew that something had happened. As I saw the three of you leaving, I knew you would try to get those wands back."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and took out the wands. He spread them all over the table. The wooden sticks were shining fiercely for a second and then turned normal again. The old wizard had de-cursed them. He nodded and Harry picked them up, putting them safely inside his pocket. He wished the professor good night and was about to leave, when Dumbledore called his name again. A bit annoyed, Harry turned around, instantly regretting the feeling as he got the sudden impression that Dumbledore had read his mind. Blushing and stuttering he asked what the wizard wanted. The old man smiled for an instant and then pointed out a chair. The chair began shaking and flew gracefully through the air. It landed softly and then made a little spin, before Harry sat down. 

- "I was happy, Harry, when I found you regretting Draco being expelled from Hogwarts.

- "How… How do you know?"

- "The way of magic is never to be revealed. But you must understand Harry. No one can become a great wizard, as he isn't defined by someone else. Although that person fills your heart with hatred, once this person vanishes out of your life, you will feel this strange need of finding him as nothing is the same anymore. Your greatest enemy is your best friend, Harry. You know him, as he knows you. Even your friends can't predict your next move, but he can. Remember that Harry. It's bad to hate someone, yet it makes us wizards who we are. Powerful and wise. Lock your friends in your heart, but don't forget your enemy, as you treasure him!

Harry nodded. These words were so strange, yet they meant a lot to Harry. After a long time chattering about the many sides of Hogwarts, Harry felt relieved he could go to bed. He was happy when he excused for a game of wizard's chess. Slowly he ascended the staircases. Suddenly he saw a little boy gazing at him. Harry immediately recognized Draco. He poked his tongue at him, which was instantly replied by Malfoy's own red, slimy organ sticking out of his mouth. "NERD" echoed through the hall way and in a second Draco disappeared, laughing evilly. 

Harry grinned. He didn't know why. He just felt happy… And the urgent need to hug Draco Malfoy!!!

THE END

***********************************

Phew, thought it would never end, didn't ya? :p anyway, new stories are brewing inside my head as we speak. I hope you'll like this one!

Thomas Radcliffe xxx   

(btw, no family of good ol' Daniel J ) 


End file.
